


Sharp Dressed Man

by SamuelJames



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can't compete with Neal's wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sharp Dressed Man  
> Pairing: Mike Ross/Neal Caffrey  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Mike can't compete with Neal's wardrobe.  
> Notes: ZZ Top are responsible for the title  
> Disclaimer: Suits and White Collar are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mike sees Neal's eyes wander for a moment to the guy in the corner. He kicks him gently under the table.

"Very subtle."

Neal laughs, "sorry, Mike. Nothing like a sharp dressed man to catch the eye."

Mike doesn't comment. Maybe he should ask Harvey for some advice. Neal certainly knows how to dress and knows what he likes. If Harvey was telling him the truth and not just teasing then his own wardrobe definitely leaves a lot to be desired.

"Hey, Mike, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. How was work today?"

Neal shrugs. "Okay, I guess. Nothing requiring my particular expertise so it was a little boring. Peter was in and out of Hughes' office a lot so there might be something up. Anything exciting for you?"

Mike shakes his head. "Didn't leave the office all day. Lots of proofreading of contracts. Harvey had me read over something for this insurance company and I found an error in the contract. He did his usual thing of praising me sarcastically but that was the highlight of my day till I saw you waiting outside the office for me. Are you sure my bike will be okay overnight?"

"Well we can't have you cycling under the influence so it'll have to be. I hope you're coming home with me."

Mike blushes even though they've already slept together. He appreciates it when Neal doesn't tease him about it. "Yes."

They finish their meal and take their time over dessert. While they're having coffee the man in the corner leaves with his date and Mike notices Neal glance over. He'll have to hope that Harvey has some stylish but budget conscious recommendations. On the way back to Neal's they hold hands in the cab and as Neal leans forward to pay the driver he gropes Mike who yelps. They giggle on the sidewalk and as soon as they're upstairs Mike gropes back and presses Neal against the door.

"Careful, Mike. This is a Devore."

Mike pulls away and Neal tugs on his tie to pull him back for a kiss. Mike breaks the kiss and walks over to the bed. Neal takes his jacket off and places it carefully on a chair.

"All this fashion stuff really matters to you. Doesn't it?"

"Is this about that guy? Sorry for looking. I'm with you, Mike, and I would never cheat."

Mike sighs. He could have been kissing Neal now, touching him, having fun but instead he's started an argument. "I believe you, Neal. It's just you dress so well."

"I like to put my best self out there. It gives me confidence and part of being a con-man is fitting in. I learned to dress the part." He gestures to his suit. "This belonged to June's husband. I couldn't afford it myself."

"It's just that next to you ... I mean, I don't dress like you. Harvey would say I don't dress like anyone with taste but he's way better paid than I am and I have other priorities."

As Mike talks, Neal undresses. He carefully puts his shirt on the chair over his jacket. His tie is folded and placed on the table. He looks at Mike as he opens his belt. That too goes on the table and then he takes off his shoes, placing them next to one another carefully. His socks are dropped next to the shoes and he actually does a shimmy as he takes his pants off. Neal discards his boxers next to his socks and approaches Mike, wearing only his hat. He puts his hand out and pulls Mike up. Neal kisses him and begins undressing him. He takes the same care with Mike's cheap tie and shirt as he did with his own clothes. Mike opens his pants as Neal kisses him again. He pushes Mike back onto the bed to take off his socks and Mike lifts his ass to take his boxers off. Neal smiles down at him before straddling him and then drops his hat to the floor. Mike sighs softly when Neal touches his face gently. Neal looks so gorgeous right now. A month into this and it's still amazing to look into Neal's eyes. He leans up to kiss Neal but Neal stops him.

"If you were the type of person to buy clothes instead of helping your grandmother I'd dislike you. This, Mike, you and me isn't about labels or me looking to date some sort of fashion clone. We're the same underneath it all. We might be about to do it on some of the best sheets money can buy but clothes are what we show the world. You've never looked more sexy to me and when we're together like this it doesn't matter where we shop or what we wear."

"You say all the right things." This time Mike's kiss is welcomed and reciprocated. Neal moves so Mike can turn over. As Neal pushes his legs apart, Mike has to concede, privately, that he's never been fucked on nicer sheets.


End file.
